


Room Service

by AciidHeart



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dan Avidan, Creampie, Facials, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hook-Up, Hotel Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Size Kink, Size Queen Dan Avidan, Top Arin Hanson, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: Dan finally decides to explore his own sexuality, and in the midst of his "research," he makes a pretty big dickscovery.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Comments: 29
Kudos: 214





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I've been working on this goddamn fic for so long that I didn't want it anywhere near my FACE until it was completed so take the longtime culmination of my Eternal Brain Rot.

It had all started simply enough.

Years of denial and anxiety over being attracted to other men left Dan getting fed up with himself for not sucking it up and dealing with it all sooner, so he finally decided to take matters into his own hands. It had only taken him five or six failed relationships to realize that maybe he wasn’t _ only _ attracted to girls, but at least he was working through the last remnants of his internalized homophobia _ now_, right? 

Right. And so, with the intent of exploring his own sexuality in a more candid light, Dan had taken to starting off relatively small; peppering in some gay pornos in between his usual picks during JO sessions wasn’t so bad. Maybe checking out a few videos of girls pegging their boyfriends wasn’t so bad either. Once he was able to push through the instinctual nervousness and aversion to the sight of guys getting each other off in various ways, it was startlingly natural for him to find that he was more than just curious about what he was seeing. It wasn’t as scary as he thought it would be to imagine himself in one of those videos; it wasn’t that scary to let himself think about vague and hazy fantasies about sleeping with another guy, or to maybe let a girlfriend peg him (only if _ she _ was the one to bring it up first, of course.)

Aside from general fantasizing and porn watching, Dan realized that if he ever really wanted to satiate his burning curiosity over what having a gay encounter would be like, he’d probably have to go out and find someone to hook up with. 

That was a little scary to think about. 

Sure, it was one thing for Dan to go through those fantasies and get off to them in the privacy of his own home, but it was another thing entirely to actually go out and do them for real. Even if he _ did _ find someone to hook up with, how would it all play out? He could go for the low hanging fruit and be the one who fucks the other guy, but that wouldn’t really be much different than sleeping with a girl, would it? 

Regardless, Dan decided to take a new turn in his… research.

\--/--/--

It didn’t take too long for Dan’s “research” to devolve into browsing different discreet websites in the hopes that he might be able to find a hookup of some kind. Though he would loathe to admit it outright, one such website that he’d begun to frequent was a site specifically geared towards rating other people’s dicks. Kind of like RateMyProfessor, only instead of writing reviews on how difficult the homework for Mister So and So was, people were writing reviews on whether or not someone had a nice looking dick. 

Despite the embarrassment and nervousness he felt over what he was doing, Dan had to admit that there were some pretty good contenders on this site.

He wasn’t on the site _ all the time_, not by a long shot, but he browsed through it often enough to recognize a few of the more popular dicks that frequented the front page (which is something that he NEVER would have imagined being able to do to begin with), and he also happened to notice some newcomers with a very… _ large _ presence. Definitely large enough to pique his curiosity and actually click on one of them. 

Dan wasn't sure what he expected to see after clicking the profile, so he couldn’t figure out whether he was surprised or not to only find a short bio and an email address listed underneath the picture. The bio didn’t really give too much actual insight into the guy’s personality or anything, but he seemed chill enough. Dan’s hands hovered over his keyboard with a certain amount of trepidation as he stared at the email address attached to the end of the bio. 

_ Am I really going to compliment some random guy’s dick on the internet? _

Apparently the answer was yes, if Dan’s hands flitting across the keyboard seemingly on autopilot was anything to go by. He didn’t really give his brain time to catch up with what his hands were typing when he hit send, so by the time he realized what he had done on his whim, it was already too late to take it back. Not that he considered it a _ bad _ thing, per say - it was probably better than waiting too long and chickening out before he could actually bring himself to do anything at all. It was hard _ not _ to be impressed by the dick in question, though; this “Arin” guy had definitely been… _ blessed _ with a pretty hefty endowment. He actually didn't have to wait too long for a reply, either. Dan decided that he was too far into this to back out now, so after exchanging a few messages to break the ice and get to know one another a bit, he decided to go for broke and professed his interest in a potential hookup. 

An interest that was decidedly _ not _ because this dude had a huge fucking dick. Not at all. He just sounded cool in their email conversation, that was all. Arin just gave off a chill vibe. 

Which is exactly why his heart _ wasn’t _pounding out of his chest when Arin agreed to the hookup and Dan offered to find a hotel for them to meet up at. 

...So here Dan was, sitting on the bed of a random hotel that he’d snagged for the night at the last minute and waiting for Arin to arrive so they could… have sex. 

Of the gay variety.

Dan glanced nervously to the side at the mini-fridge he’d stocked with some water, beer, and wine coolers for the evening. That wouldn't be too out of place or weird, right? He was suddenly taken by the urge to get rid of them or hide them somehow, but what if he looked rude and presumptuous for not bringing anything and sitting there expecting them to just get right to the fucking? Right as he decided that he should probably get up and grab some water for himself instead of worrying about nothing, a loud knock at the door startled Dan out of his stupor.

Well, this was it. Arin was waiting right outside the hotel door. Dan was about to have his first ever experience of being intimate with another man. It’s the kind of thing that he never dared to think about for most of his life, something that until very recently had been locked away in the deepest corners of his subconscious. Something that was still kind of _ scary_. And now here he was - a forty year old dude who was about to hook up with a thirty-two year old stranger that he'd met on a fucking dick rating website like some kind of awkward, fumbling virgin. 

Which he kind of was, in a way. Go figure. 

Dan lurched off the bed and made his way toward the door before he could let himself get too far lost in his own head, and when he opened it his breath caught in his throat.

During their email conversation, Dan and Arin had swapped a few descriptors of themselves to help paint a picture for what they would be getting into (and to make sure that neither of them was some kind of serial killer); now that they were face to face, though, Dan could see that Arin was very _ severely _ underselling himself when trying to describe his own appearance.

Arin was around the same six foot two height as Dan, but he was much more broad and sturdy looking. It was hard to ignore the way the muscles in his arms moved when he held his hand out for Dan to shake. He had chestnut brown hair that was sleek and bouncy, just touching the top of his shoulders and adorned with a blonde streak on his right side. His eyes were warm and bright, the rounded slopes of his cheeks and jawline complimented by neatly trimmed facial hair. 

In short, dude was fucking attractive.

“Hey man, nice to meet ya. I’m Arin.” _ God_, even his _ voice _ was something that he couldn't have prepared himself for. It was a rich, warm baritone, the kind of voice that Dan would probably be able to feel rattling around in his ears if he were to rest his head on Arin’s chest. “I’m assuming you’re Dan?” 

“Uh, yeah! That’s me alright,” Dan quickly replied. He took Arin’s hand in his own and gave it a firm shake, noting the warmth of his hand and the slight roughness of calluses adorning the surface of his palm. His hands were somewhat bigger than Arin’s, mostly due to his longer spindly fingers, but he could feel a bit of an easy strength in the sureness of his grip. Or maybe it was just because he seemed so… relaxed. Confident. Dan _ really _ wished he was as calm as Arin looked right about now. He was so suddenly out of his element that he didn’t really know what to do with himself, so he offered a smile in the hopes that it wouldn't betray his nervousness. 

“Here, come on in.” He stepped to the side to allow Arin to slip into the hotel room, and when the door shut behind him Dan really began to feel the weight of his decision to go through with this whole thing bearing down on his shoulders. He just couldn’t figure out whether that was a good or a bad thing.

It took a second for Dan to notice that Arin had a small backpack slung over one shoulder. He watched Arin set it down on the floor beside the couch in the room, watched the way his biceps strained a bit against the fabric of his tee shirt as he moved to sit down. He didn’t look like he had a super cut physique, exactly, but that didn't matter, not with a sure and sturdy presence that practically demanded his attention. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Dan asked, mostly to fill silence that had fallen between them, though it may have only been a minute or two at best. 

“Sure, I could go for something nice and cold right about now. Whaddya got?” Arin took a moment to stretch his arms over his head as he settled more comfortably into the couch, and Dan’s eyes keenly followed the movement of his arms and shoulders, watched the way the movement involuntarily puffed out his chest and made him look almost _ intimidating_, somehow. 

“Just some water, beer, and wine coolers. I wasn’t sure if you drink or not.” 

“Water sounds great! I’m kinda hot right now and didn’t bring my water bottle with me.” Dan raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he made his way to the mini fridge to grab two water bottles. He tossed one to Arin, who snatched it from the air with surprising ease and immediately twisted the cap off to take a sip. 

“Do you bring a water bottle with you whenever you go out?” Arin hummed in affirmation as he drank from the bottle, and Dan would be fucking lying if he said he wasn’t tracing his eyes down the pale curve of his throat as he drank and over the glimpse of his collarbone that he could see peeking out from underneath his shirt. 

“Of course I do, man. Gotta stay hydrated.” Dan took a swig from his own bottle in favor of saying anything for a moment when Arin suddenly spoke up again.

“Sorry if this is too forward, but I almost forgot that we met up so we could fuck and I was wondering if you wanted to get to the fun naughty stuff right about now,” Arin said with a grin. Dan nearly choked on his fucking water at that, and his face flushed pink. 

“Hold on, dude, not while I’m drinking!” he coughed. Arin let out a short laugh and Dan nearly died on the spot. This man was too fucking attractive for his own good, honestly. 

“Sorry, sorry. Didn’t think you’d be choking on something this early into the evening,” Arin waggled his eyebrows. “I was kinda hoping that it would be my dick, but the night is still young!” 

“Oh my god, stop. You’re gonna kill me before we even get to do anything.” Dan couldn’t help but laugh at that, and that definitely helped ease the knot in his chest and lightened the mood a bit. It reminded him that even though he’d never slept with another man before, it was still just sex. It didn’t have to be serious, and it didn’t have to be scary. 

He could totally do this. Absolutely, one hundred percent. 

“Ready to get this party started, then?” Arin asked. Dan rolled his eyes as he stood up to draw the curtains over the windows. He didn’t need anyone seeing what was about to happen here.

“Did you bring any confetti poppers to celebrate the occasion?” Dan found that he didn’t feel too awkward or uncomfortable swapping banter with the guy, so that was probably a good sign. He didn’t particularly like having to try and act serious or sexy all the time in bed, so the easygoing nature of their conversation was doing wonders to calm his nerves. 

"Would you have wanted me to? Because if you'd asked I one hundred percent would have gone out to buy poppers and streamers and shit." Arin offered an easy grin and lurched from the couch, making his way towards where Dan was perched at the end of the bed. 

"Nah, I think I'll survive without them." Seemingly against his will, Dan trailed off a bit at the end of his sentence and fucking _ giggled_, for god's sake. Arin's grin widened, and it suddenly bore a new hunger hidden just underneath. 

"Well, are you gonna stand up and come over here, or do I have to pick you up myself?" He drawled. Dan's laughter died down a bit at that; the shift in his tone and demeanor were hard to ignore. A low, simmering heat flickered to life just under his skin, and with only a small amount of hesitation did he stand up so him and Arin were face to face. 

"Well, I guess before we actually start anything I should ask- is there anything I should keep in mind moving forward? Kinks? General turn-ons? Things I should steer clear from? Any preference for who's gonna top?" Dan paused for a moment at that. 

"Oh, I- um…"

"I almost forgot! I never want to put anyone at risk, so I can safely say that I'm clean and brought extra precautions if you wanna use 'em. You can never be too careful, y'know?" Was every hookup this nice and pleasant, or did Dan just happen to majorly luck out with Arin? He hadn't thought about any of those things going into it, truth be told. At least Arin seemed to know enough about what he was doing to make up for Dan's lack of foresight. 

"Well, if I'm gonna be honest… I've never really done something like this before." 

"What, like, you've never done a hookup before?" 

"Uh…" Dan could already feel his face heating up, and he desperately tried to stamp down the sudden resurgence of nervousness bubbling at the pit of his stomach. "No, I haven't. But it's not just… that." 

"What do you... Ohhh." Arin's eyes widened in dawning realization. "You've never slept with another guy before, have you?" 

Dan hated how small he suddenly felt, how stupid and inexperienced he probably looked to Arin now. His face burned even hotter, and he shook his head, flicking his eyes down to avoid making direct eye contact. Arin crossed his arms and heaved a deep sigh with a thoughtful expression. 

"Whew, okay," he started after a moment of silence. "That's definitely not what I was expecting. So it sounds to me like you wanted to do this so you could experiment a little and get a feel for things, right?" 

"Yeah. I… I didn't really know how else to go about it, I guess," Dan mumbled. "I have no fucking clue what I'm doing."

“Uh, _ yeah_. I think I’m starting to get a sense of that now,” Arin exclaimed. “I just… wow.”

“Kinda gettin’ the vibe that you might be a little mad at me here,” Dan said nervously. 

“No! No, I promise I’m not mad at you. It’s just…” Arin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m not going to bail out on you or anything, but now I want to make doubly sure that this is something you _ really _ want to do, and not something that you’re doing because you want to try and prove something to yourself or whatever.” 

“What, because I’m basically a virgin?” 

“That, yes, and also because you’re a virgin who apparently decided that he wanted to hookup with someone that has a really big dick.” 

Dan flushed a bit at that. “Well, I mean-”

“Like, I don’t want to be an asshole or be condescending to you, but I also don’t want you to jump into this without _ really _ thinking it through in case I end up hurting you or something, y’know?” Arin looked like some kind of mix between exasperated and concerned, his forehead creasing in a frown as he seemingly searched for an answer somewhere in Dan’s face. 

“No, no, I totally get what you’re saying,” Dan replied. He awkwardly shrugged one shoulder and managed a sheepish smile. “I guess I didn’t realize I was being a little overzealous. But... just because I don’t have any experience with another person doesn’t mean that I don’t have any experience at all.”

“Does that mean you’ve used toys on yourself before or something?”

“Yes I have, as a matter of fact. On more than a few occasions.” 

“Oh, okay. Okay.” Arin began to visibly relax, and the creases in his forehead faded. “That’s good to hear, actually. I wasn't doing a very good job of trying not to freak out there for a second." 

“Don't worry about it," Dan said. He suddenly laughed a bit. "Nice humble brag about your dick, by the way." 

Now it was Arin's turn for his face to redden in embarrassment. "Well, I'm- I wasn't trying to, I swear." 

"I know you weren't," Dan assured him. "I'd imagine that it would be a little difficult for anyone to _ not _sound like they're humble bragging when talking about having a big dick." 

That startled a laugh out of Arin. "Okay, okay, that's fair. You've got a point." He resettled his gaze onto Dan, his laughter tapering off. "So I guess I have to ask for an answer now- do you still wanna go through with this?" 

Dan really let himself think about that instead of answering right away. If he decided to go through with this, he'd be putting his trust in Arin's hands, trust that Arin would take care of him and make sure this was a good experience for him. 

Dan wasn't entirely sure what he wanted or expected to happen when he first walked into this hotel room, but it certainly wasn't this. Arin was clearly expressing a desire to follow through with what they’d met up for to begin with, but he was giving Dan an opportunity to back out. 

That sentiment stuck with him. It eased his nerves, gave him the clarity and confidence to be open and honest with whatever he decided to do. He took a deep breath and looked into Arin's eyes.

"Yeah, I think I want to do this. I… I trust you," he said. His resolve strengthened when that easy and playful grin slowly returned to Arin's face, and he slid a hand up to cup the underside of Dan's jaw with light, feathery touches, leaving a trail of goosebumps across his skin. 

"I'm glad to hear it. Now… where were we?" The sultry purr in Arin's voice made Dan shiver down to his toes, his eyes fluttering shut as he leaned into the contact. 

"You… you were asking me what I liked," he mumbled. 

"And? What is it that you like, baby?" Dan bit his lip in surprise at the pet name, trying to focus on the hand traveling from his jaw to the nape of his neck, teasing fingers gently threading through his curls. He didn’t really know why he was trying to focus on that anyway- that was distracting enough on its own. Maybe he was just a little overwhelmed in general right now. 

"I, um… like teasing. Going- going a little slow. Working my way up to it," he breathed. Arin hummed a bit as the hand in Dan's curls slowly tightened, and he gently tugged at Dan's hair, right at the base. Dan shuddered again and felt his knees wobble a bit, a shaky sigh passing through his lips. 

"Seems like you like having your hair pulled a bit, too. Any other sweet spots I should know about? Or should I take the time to find out for myself?" Arin murmured in his ear, and he punctuated it with another tug, a little harder this time. Dan's head lolled back a bit at the sensation, unable to stop the tiny noise that bubbled from his mouth. 

"I also like- like taking-" Dan cleared his throat a bit in order to try and stop the shakiness in his voice. "Taking directions. Being told what to do." 

"Oh, is that so?" Dan swallowed hard at the clear amusement in Arin’s tone, and after a moment he gave a tiny nod. It was so nice to just sit back and let someone else take charge, to let them have a kind of control over his pleasure because he knew it was pleasurable for them, that he was being good for them. 

Arin slowly moved his hand from the nape of Dan's neck and traced it down the arch of his throat for a moment before withdrawing completely. Dan's eyes slowly opened again, and he stared at Arin with wide eyes and his lips slightly parted.

"Now, why don't you do me a favor and take my shirt off?" Arin murmured. Dan let his gaze travel down the planes of Arin's chest, down to his navel and the waistband of his jeans. It was thrilling to know that he could stare all he wanted, that he could openly appreciate the body that was about to be exposed in front of him. 

"I- yeah. Of course." Dan tried not to let his hands shake as they reached forward and traced at the hem of Arin's shirt, letting the soft fabric glide under his fingertips. He gripped it with gentle and cautious hands, and he sucked in a sharp breath as he began to push Arin's shirt up and drank in the sight of the smooth, pale skin hiding underneath. 

Arin was somewhat soft with a broad torso that didn't boast much chest hair but had a pronounced and enticing happy trail disappearing into the waistband of his jeans. There was a bit of give to his flesh underneath Dan's fingers that somewhat hid the strength of the muscles underneath. Arin gently grabbed at Dan's wrists and tugged them away so he could take the rest of his shirt off himself, and Dan's mouth went dry at the contours of his biceps as they stretched over his head and tossed the shirt somewhere off to the side.

Once his shirt was gone, Arin drew forward and grasped at Dan's narrow hips with careful hands. They were so _ warm_, felt so much bigger with the way they nearly encompassed the entirety of his waist with little effort. Dan wouldn't consider himself to be of a particularly small or fragile physique, but the difference in their body types was very apparent. He had little doubt in his mind that Arin could easily pick him up and contort him into whatever position he wanted. The thought made Dan's head spin, just a little bit. Unsure of what to do with his own hands, Dan draped them over Arin's shoulders, and they were face to face again, a mere breath away from one another. 

"Ready?" Arin's breath was hot against Dan's face, and he shivered again. 

"Yeah, I'm ready." And just like that, Arin leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dan's.


	2. 2

It wasn't bad, and it wasn't scary. The only things that reminded Dan of the fact that he was kissing another man was the tickle of Arin's facial hair against his chin and cheeks and the broadness of the chest he was pressed up against. Aside from that, the motions were familiar, something that Dan had done hundreds of times before. He wasn't quite used to being in the position that his girlfriends tended to be in, with firm hands around his hips and his head tilted back as Arin gently guided the kiss, but it wasn't unpleasant. Dan was fairly confident and comfortable with the act of kissing, but while he must have done it hundreds of times, it felt like Arin had done it a thousand times more. One hand moved underneath Dan's shirt to stroke a thumb over the vee of his hips in little circles, and the other slid over to wrap around his lower back as Arin leaned further into it, began to coax Dan into deepening the kiss. 

It was a slow and careful affair, giving plenty of time for Dan to adjust to the increasing firmness and heat, in the teasing way Arin's hands wandered and explored Dan's body with light and careful touches. It started with both hands running across the vee of his hips, warm and sure and occasionally punctuated with the slightest drag of his nails across the skin. Dan shuddered and exhaled shakily into the kiss with each pass; he hadn't mentioned it to Arin, but his hips were pretty sensitive, and judging by the way the scratches became a little more insistent, it hadn't taken long for Arin to notice the effect it was having on him and was using it to his advantage. 

Dan's head was spinning a bit as Arin's hands wandered further underneath his shirt to stroke at his shoulder blades, and he actually fucking _ whimpered _ when Arin's hands moved back around to his chest and brushed his thumbs over Dan's nipples. Arin's chest rumbled with a quiet laugh as he repeated the action and Dan's arms tightened where they were wrapped around Arin's neck, another small noise bubbling up out into the open air seemingly against his will. 

"Seems like someone's especially sensitive right around here," Arin murmured. He punctuated his statement by grasping the hardened nubs and rolling them gently between his fingers, clearly relishing the breathless gasp and whine that it drew from Dan. "I'll have to keep that in mind for later." 

It was a miracle that Dan was still standing at this point. His knees felt like jelly, his breathing quick and shallow as he attempted to maintain some semblance of his composure. He was so out of his element now, so nervous and overwhelmed by the teasing touches and Arin's fucking expert skills in kissing that his brain was quickly devolving into a jumbled mess. 

Arin's hands left his chest in favor of sliding back down and wrapping around his lower back, but instead of resting his hands in that position, they slowly dipped further until they were cupping Dan's ass and gave a firm squeeze. 

Dan let out a startled gasp and broke the kiss, his arms tightening their grip around Arin's shoulders and drawing him closer in his surprise. 

“Oh my God!” Dan laughed breathlessly. Arin chuckled with him for a moment before dipping his head down to nuzzle Dan’s neck and began to kiss along the arch of his throat. Dan’s laughter quickly died out and trailed off into a soft moan as Arin’s beard scraped along the sensitive skin. He made it a point to nip gently at the corner of his jaw and kiss a spot just behind his ear, and Dan wouldn’t have been able to stop the noise _ that _ drew from him if he tried. 

How the fuck was Dan supposed to keep up with _ this_? Arin clearly knew what he was doing, using nothing but his hands and his mouth to work him up into a breathless and needy mess in what felt like no time at all, their movements becoming more hot and heavy with every moment that passed. Arin maintained a firm grip on Dan’s ass, and just as he bit more insistently at Dan’s shoulder he used his grip to slot their hips together in a slow, deliberate grind. 

The reaction was immediate. Dan gasped and surged forward in Arin’s arms at the sensation, his whole body shuddering under Arin’s touch. 

“Oh- _ oh_!” Dan hadn’t expected to react as strongly as he did, but he had no time to process any of it because Arin was starting a slow rhythm of grinding their hips together and pressing a thigh between Dan’s legs, a delicious friction that pulled another gasping moan from him before he could stop it. His whole body was quickly heating up, an insistent fire that lit up his nerves and ignited a kind of desperation and yearning just underneath his skin. 

Dan whined as Arin drew his hands back and released his grip, but before he could open his mouth to complain, Arin moved to sit on the edge of the bed and buried his hands in Dan’s curls, gently urging him to drop to his knees. 

Dan stared up at Arin with wide eyes as he lowered himself to the ground, breathing heavily and well on his way to being hard enough to bore a fucking hole through his jeans. For the first time ever in their encounter thus far, Dan suddenly felt much smaller than Arin, acutely aware of the strong and confident hands in his hair keeping him still. Arin looked down at him with a warm smile, seemingly pleased with Dan’s new position. 

“Is this okay?” He asked softly. Dan nodded and leaned into the touch, and he let out a sweet little moan when Arin pulled his hair again, harder than he had before. 

It was hard for Dan to really think about what he was doing. He was on fucking cloud nine, basking in the tingling in his scalp and fully hard in his jeans, quickly becoming more and more eager and curious for whatever it was that Arin had planned next. He didn’t think that he could feel like this; sure, he found a certain level of enjoyment being handled a little roughly by past girlfriends, but that was nothing compared to _ this_. The hands that were guiding his head forward were sure and strong; these were hands that could easily pick him up and throw him on the bed without breaking a sweat. This was something heady and powerful, dizzying and intoxicating and amazing in ways that he’d never known before, and all they’d done so far was fucking make out like horny teenagers. 

Arin’s voice broke through the fog and brought him back down for a moment. “Dan, be a good boy and take my pants off for me, would you?” His tone was dangerously sweet, barely containing his satisfaction over having this kind of sudden control. Dan shuddered at his words, taken aback by the way Arin called him a fucking _ good boy _ and embarrassed by his own reaction to it. His hands fumbled a bit in his growing excitement as he reached up to undo the button and zipper of Arin’s jeans. Arin removed one of his hands from Dan’s hair so he could lean his weight back against the bed and lift his hips as Dan began pulling his jeans down. 

"Jesus fucking Christ." The moment Dan had tugged Arin's jeans and boxers down and taken them off, he was suddenly staring down what was quite possibly the largest fucking dick he'd ever seen. Dan was decently endowed enough himself, definitely nothing to sneeze at, but this dick was on another level. He wasn't always the best when it comes to estimations, so he couldn't say for sure how big this thing was; what he _ did _ know was that it was longer and thicker than Dan's by a considerable margin, already half hard and well on the way to reaching its full glory. 

"You still alright down there?" Arin's voice suddenly broke Dan out of his stupor, and when he finally tore his gaze away from the fucking behemoth two inches from his face, he was met with a vaguely amused and smug grin that made his cheeks turn red with embarrassment. 

"I think so? Like, I know I saw… I know I saw a picture of this online and stuff, but it's way different to see it in person," Dan explained nervously. Arin laughed a bit, as if he was used to hearing this sort of awed and dumbstruck reaction. 

"Yeah, I haven't done many other hookups, but that seems to be the most common response." Well, alright. That confirmed Dan's hunch, at least. 

"So how, like… I don't know how to phrase it to where it doesn't sound kinda stupid, but exactly how big are you again?" Dan asked. Arin's head tilted to the side as he seemed to consider the question for a moment.

"I'm not too sure, to be honest. Maybe somewhere around nine inches?" 

"No." Dan was _ sure _ he must have heard that wrong. "There's no fucking way." 

"I mean, you’re literally staring right at it, so I’m kind of proving it right now already." Arin tugged at Dan's hair again just to see Dan's hands grip at his thighs while he tried to stop himself from making any noise.

"So, you up for learning how to suck some dick?" The way Arin just said it so casually made Dan's own dick throb in response. He'd have to get out of these pants pretty soon before it started to get uncomfortable.

Was he really up for getting a lesson in cock sucking? Ready to learn how to get on his knees and put an actual, real live dick in his mouth?

Fuck it. He was already here, so he might as well. 

Instead of answering verbally, Dan reached out to wrap a careful hand around the cock that was hanging in front of his face, marveling at the heft of it in his grip. He heard Arin suck in a sharp breath as he began exploring and getting a feel for what he would be working with. 

Dan was a little startled to find that the shaft was so thick he struggled to wrap his thumb and index finger around it. The head was flared and flushed red with arousal, and when he gave an experimental stroke it bobbed ludicrously in front of his face, almost begging Dan to put his mouth on it. He slid his hand back down to the base, fascinated by its impressive girth as it further hardened in his hand.

"...Holy shit." Dan was literally at a loss for words. Maybe Arin wasn't joking when he claimed to be fucking nine inches, if the way it seemed to keep miraculously getting bigger when it should have been fully hard an eternity ago was anything to go by. 

Why did Dan decide that he wanted his first gay experience to be with someone that had a fucking monster cock? How was he even supposed to fit this thing in his _ mouth_?

"You don't have to do it if you don't think you can handle it, you know," Arin said. "I could suck you off instead if you want." And for some reason that sparked a bit of annoyance in Dan. Sure, he was new to sucking dick, but he wasn't going to chicken out of this before he even _ tried_. 

As it were, Dan was definitely more than a little intimidated by the absurd length and thickness of Arin's cock, but he was determined to prove that he could _ totally _ do this, that he could _ totally _ rock Arin's fucking world with just his mouth even without any experience. Besides, how hard could it really be to suck a dick? As long as his teeth didn’t get in the way he’d be fine, right?

"I can handle it," Dan said indignantly. He carefully wrapped his other hand around Arin's cock near the base and gave it a slow, experimental stroke from root to tip. Before Arin had a chance to say anything else, Dan dropped one hand and leaned forward to wrap his lips around the head of Arin's cock, beginning to take him inside. 

Arin let out a breathy moan and his fingers tightened in Dan's hair. 

"Oh, holy shit." Dan kept his mouth open as wide as he could, letting the head rest on the flat of his tongue as he stared up at Arin and gave his cock another slow, luxurious stroke. 

"God, you look fucking hot like this," Arin breathed. "Just… fuck. Look at how full your mouth is already." Dan couldn't really reply since his mouth was otherwise occupied, but he tried to smile as best he could around the dick in his mouth and _ holy shit_, he had a fucking dick in his mouth. It was hot and throbbing and so _ much, _stretching his lips wide and forcing him to focus on his breathing. 

He certainly felt that fullness, too. Dan shuddered a bit at the sensation, somehow finding himself even more aroused than before. He could just imagine how he must have looked to Arin right now- this timid slender thing on his knees with his mouth full of cock, a visage of submission and subservience, waiting to be told what to do next.

...Well, that was a bit of an unexpected thought. 

"Do you need me to tell you what to do?" Arin's tone was sickly sweet, just the right amount of condescending. He let go of Dan’s hair, brushed his knuckles across Dan's cheekbone and went to cup his jaw, his thumb stroking over Dan's bottom lip where it was stretched wide around his girth. Dan exhaled sharply and shuddered under his touch. He took a deep breath and steeled himself before giving a jerky nod.

“Make sure to keep your jaw relaxed and breathe through your nose. You don’t have to try anything crazy, so I just want you to focus on those things first for right now, okay?” 

That was simple enough to follow. Dan gave another small nod to show that he understood. He took a deep breath before tentatively beginning to bob his head, not daring to venture any further than the first couple of inches or so and instead used the hand wrapped around the base of the shaft to stroke what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. He kept a slow pace to start off, caressing the underside of the head every so often when he pulled back with his tongue as best he could. It was kind of difficult to manage but not very surprising, considering how wide his mouth was being stretched around Arin’s dick. 

What _ was _ surprising was the fact that Dan realized he _ liked _ the way Arin felt in his mouth; there was a strange sense of satisfaction that came from his mouth being so… full? He couldn’t quite understand why, but he didn’t waste any time dwelling on the thought- he was a little preoccupied at the moment. 

“That’s it, that's a good boy,” Arin groaned quietly, and Dan hummed in pleasure at the praise. It felt good knowing that he was doing a good job so far, that Dan was making it good for him. Arin’s hips lifted from the bed at the vibration around his cock, and Dan made a little surprised noise as his mouth was filled more than he was prepared for. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Arin settled back down onto the bed with another soft moan, instead taking to brushing his fingers through Dan’s hair again to ground himself. “You’re just doing so well. Feel so good right now.”

Dan slid off of Arin’s cock with an obscene wet noise that made his face heat up in embarrassment. “No, no, it’s okay,” he managed. “I… You feel good in my mouth. I kinda liked it.” 

“Come on, then,” Arin gently urged. He seemed a little winded himself, his chest rising and falling with quiet, panting breaths. He tugged a bit on Dan’s hair and guided his head back down. “See if you can take a little more.”

Dan immediately sank back down onto Arin’s dick with a newfound determination, and he was actually able to take another inch or two without much trouble. He upped the pace a little, tried to explore more with his tongue so he could hear more of Arin’s noises and reactions. He was starting to slip into a floaty kind of headspace, his world narrowing its focus onto the feeling of Arin’s cock sliding in and out of his mouth, pressing against his tongue and stretching his lips wide, onto Arin’s quiet pleasured sighs, onto the fact that he was being good and giving pleasure. It was a powerful and heady sensation, dizzying and intoxicating and blanking out every other thought in his head. 

But eventually he had to come up for air, and Dan gasped a little as he let Arin’s cock slide back out of his mouth completely. He decided to give his jaw a short break and took to lapping at the head with broad strokes of his tongue, still pumping the shaft steadily in his fist, the glide hot and slick from his own saliva as he marveled at the feeling of Arin’s big dick pulsing in his hand. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” Arin groaned. “Fuck, yes, keep doing that, you look so good right now, _ god…_” 

Dan was drunk on sensation. He was so fucking gone that he didn’t even respond verbally to the praise, just moaned and plunged himself back down, hardly aware of the gross slurping sounds he was making as he drooled around Arin’s dick in his eagerness to have his mouth filled again. It was fucking addicting. He wanted to chase the pleasure, wanted to chase the steadily increasing stream of praise Arin was giving him, wanted more, more, _ more. _

He sank down further until Arin’s cock bumped against the back of his throat and held himself there. It was difficult to do since it was dangerously close to nudging at his gag reflex, but he managed to last a good handful of seconds before he had to back off to catch his breath. He actually felt pretty accomplished, all things considered; he hadn't expected to be able to take as much as he had. Now that he had the basics down, he had a better idea of what he was doing and became more confident with his movements.

Dan got himself down far enough for the head of Arin’s cock to press against the back of his throat again, but this time he sucked in a quick breath through his nose before attempting to relax his throat at the same time he sank down further than he had gone previously.

Then suddenly there was pressure against his windpipe, and he couldn’t breathe, and it was so much overwhelming sensation at once he ended up gagging around it and had to immediately ease himself back off again. 

“Holy shit, Dan, _ Dan_,” Arin gasped. “God, fuck, that felt so fucking good, but you don’t have to…”

"Please," Dan rasped out. "Please, please, let me, I want- I want to try." 

"You're gonna fucking kill me here." Arin tipped his head back and took a few deep breaths, petting at Dan's hair while he tried to regain some composure. "Yeah, okay. You want my big dick down your throat? Want me to fucking stuff your mouth full?" 

"God, fuck, please," Dan whimpered. Arin wasted no time in pushing Dan's head back down, and Dan felt nothing but bliss as his mouth was filled again. This time when Arin's cock went down his throat, he fought hard against his gag reflex and swallowed around it, reveling in the sharp cry that it drew from Arin. He felt a little lightheaded as Arin held him down, but _ oh, _it was so good, it was fucking perfect. He never wanted this to end. 

It made him so fucking hard, too, knowing that he hadn't even taken Arin's whole cock down his throat, that he was still struggling even though his mouth was stuffed full just like he’d asked for. When Arin finally let him come back up for air, Dan fumbled through shimmying out of his jeans and boxers to relieve some of the pressure on his own dick, hot and heavy and neglected between his legs. When he made to grab for it, though, Arin nudged his hand away with his foot.

“Hey, what are you-”

“Why don’t we save that for a bit later, hm? I think you’re kind of busy right now,” Arin drawled. Dan was pretty sure that there wasn’t any fucking blood in his brain left at this point, he was so turned on. If that’s how Arin was gonna play, then Dan would just have to up his game. He could tell that he probably wouldn’t have to keep this up for much longer- Arin’s hips were twitching up furtively, clearly becoming impatient and eager to get Dan’s mouth back on him. It was thrilling to see that he’d gained his own bit of control, that Arin was quickly losing his composure because of Dan’s efforts. 

He gave Arin a little grin before sinking back down, and it was just a little easier than last time to take Arin’s cock in his throat again, even if it was only maybe a little over half of his length. He pulled back a little and began bobbing his head in earnest, hot and slick, and soon he had Arin gasping and pulling at his hair to try and ground himself against the tide of pleasure. 

It wasn’t long before Arin’s cock started to swell in his mouth, and his little gasps and moans became louder, more urgent. Arin pulled his hair again in wordless warning, and Dan let out a muffled moan around the thick cock in his throat. That was apparently it for Arin, whose breath left him in a quick rush before he gasped out a long, drawn out groan as he hit his climax. 

Despite his earlier determination, Dan was so startled by the first pulse spilling over the back of his tongue that he jerked his head back and completely off without thinking. He had no time to compose himself before he felt a hot splash paint across his cheek, and he couldn’t really do much else besides close his eyes as another spurt caught him closer up near his forehead, one over the bridge of his nose, another over his lips and chin. And _ christ_, he was so bewildered and dumbfounded because his whole fucking face was getting painted with rope after rope of hot cum and he couldn’t do anything about it, just tentatively stuck his tongue out and kept pumping Arin’s cock as it pulsed, hot and heavy in his hand. 

It felt like an eternity and no time at all before the last weak spurts hit his tongue and Arin finally began to settle. Dan let his hand fall limp at his side, panting heavily. He heard Arin suck in a sharp breath. 

“God, you look so fucking hot right now,” he panted. Dan reached blindly up and gathered his hair in his clean hand so he could pull it back from his face.

“Jesus Christ, dude, what the fuck was that? You just came for like an _ hour_,” he exclaimed. “I don’t think I can open my eyes right now. You covered, like, my entire face with cum.” 

That startled a breathless laugh out of Arin. “I didn’t think you were gonna pull back like that, dude! I can’t exactly control how much there is when I have an orgasm!” 

“Well fuck, man, you could’ve warned a guy!”

“Sorry, sorry! Hold on, lemme grab a towel or something real quick, I’ll be right back.” Dan heard the bed shift from above him before the door to what was presumably the bathroom opened and closed again. Then suddenly there was something warm and damp pressing against his cheek, and he leaned into it as Arin carefully cleaned his face. Dan slowly blinked his eyes back open as he let his hair spill back down around his shoulders. "Better?"

"Much," Dan replied. "I can open my eyes again, for starters. You also somehow managed to not get any in my hair, so thank you for that." 

"Well that's good at least. Wanna get up onto the bed? Your knees must hurt after being down there for so long. I should've gotten you a pillow or something." Arin gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry." 

"That would be great, actually." Now that Arin mentioned it, Dan was suddenly aware of how his knees were fucking aching, probably rubbed red from the carpet. He nodded and let Arin help him stand on shaky legs. His skin was prickly and oversensitive, his neglected cock still hard and aching between his legs. Arin glanced down at it once Dan was standing and grinned. 

"Nice dick, bro," he said, and Dan snorted a sudden laugh, his face heating up in embarrassment. 

"Uh, thank you?"

"What, is it weird for me to compliment your dick even though you just had mine down your throat?"

"Oh my God, I don't know!" Dan fell back onto the bed and covered his face with his hands. "It's just- it's a little hard to _ not _feel self conscious while being around a dick like yours, I guess."

Arin laughed as he settled himself between Dan's legs. "Dude, you don't even have anything to be self conscious about. What are you, seven inches? Seven and a half?"

"Seven and half, yeah," Dan mumbled into his hands.

"You're pretty big already, dude. Nothing to worry about.” Arin’s hand wrapped around Dan’s cock, and Dan made a broken little noise, his hips twitching up into the contact. He only got a few quick strokes before Arin was pulling his hand back, though. Dan whined and moved his hands away from his face so he could sit up. 

“Come on, Arin, please...”

“You want my hand back on you?” Arin asked. He ran a hand up Dan’s thigh, his palm hot and rough, settling close to the base of Dan’s cock. “You sure that’s all you want? All you’ve been thinking about?”

Dan’s breath caught in his chest. “Well, I… I mean-”

“Because usually when someone asks me for a hookup, it’s for a very specific reason.” Arin’s hand began creeping upward again, smoothing over the planes of Dan’s chest before settling on one rosy pink nipple. He pinched it between two fingers and watched the way Dan’s face flushed, the way he bit his lip to try and stop the whimper that he let out. “And I have a feeling that you reached out to me because you wanted something very specific yourself. Mind telling me what exactly that would be?” 

“It’s- fuck, I want you to…” Dan swallowed hard. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Sorry, what was that? I don’t think I heard you.” Arin grinned lecherously down at Dan, and Dan suddenly felt like freshly hunted prey, about to be devoured whole, all of his earlier confidence flying out the window. 

“Goddamnit, Arin.”

“Come on, Danny. I want to hear you say it. What do you want me to do?” 

“Fucking… I said I want you to fuck me, okay? Christ, dude, ever since I saw that fucking picture of you I can’t- I couldn’t stop thinking about it.” Dan’s face was burning and he couldn’t help but squirm underneath Arin’s gaze pinning him down, picking him apart. “I thought about it so much I had to buy a new toy so I could- so I could try and imagine what it would be like.” 

Dan could see Arin’s composure slip for a moment at that. He was breathing a little harder, and there was something wild glinting in his eyes as they traced down the contours of Dan’s body. “And what? That wasn’t enough for you?” 

“It was at first… but then I couldn't stop thinking about how the real thing would feel.” Dan bit his lip and stretched his arms out in a way that he hoped was seductive and inviting. It seemed to have the desired effect, because Arin lurched into action then, reaching out to grab one of the fat hotel pillows with one hand and using the other to easily lift Dan’s hips from the bed. He slid the pillow under Dan’s hips before leaning back again to admire the view, looking incredibly pleased with how Dan was splayed out underneath him.

“I think that can be arranged,” Arin grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two parts so far have been written/completed ahead of time BUT I'm not quite finished with the very end of this fic so I'm posting it to try and motivate myself to get to that elusive Finish Line,,, If you have any suggestions/Brain Rot Ideas that come to mind I'd love to hear it because I'm in Brain Rot Mode like 95% of the time and am always willing to talk bottom/slutty Dan because there ain't ENOUGH of it around these parts and I'm constantly Thirsting for new content


	3. 3

Arin suddenly climbed off the bed, and when Dan craned his head up to see where he was going, his eyes landed on the nearly forgotten backpack that was sitting next to the couch, the one Arin had brought along with him. Arin knelt down and dug into the bag for a few moments before he found what he was looking for. 

Arin tossed a couple of things Dan couldn’t see onto the bed next to his hip, and then he heard the _ click _ of a cap being popped open. “Bring your knees up toward your chest.” 

“I don’t think I’m that… flexible,” Dan replied. He opted for planting his feet flat onto the bed, and his legs slowly fell open with Arin still sitting between them. “Is this alright?” 

“Yeah,” Arin breathed, “I think I can work with that.” 

Arin didn’t seem to be in any particular rush. Both of his hands smoothed down Dan’s thighs, his fingers teasing at the vee of his hips with every upstroke, and Dan sighed as he melted under Arin’s touch. He retracted one hand slowly after a short while, and Arin caught his gaze then.

“Ready?” Dan’s chest felt tight with nerves, or excitement, or some kind of mixture of both. Arin was still rubbing one hand over his thigh in soothing, gentle strokes. Dan focused on that, on Arin’s open and sincere expression, and he felt the tightness begin to fade. 

“Okay, yeah, I’m ready.” 

“Alright. Sorry, this is gonna feel kinda cold…” Arin brought two lubed fingers down between Dan’s legs, and with a mildly cold shock they began to rub over Dan’s hole in small concentric circles. Dan sucked in a sharp breath that eased back out in a whimper at the unexpected sensation. 

“Christ, you were right, that _ is _ cold,” Dan exclaimed, and Arin chuckled. 

“I tried to warn you! Here, it’ll warm up quick.” Arin started applying more pressure with every pass of his fingers over Dan’s hole, not quite pushing in just yet but close to it. 

“Hey, hey,” Dan breathed out. Arin looked up at him with a curious and somewhat worried expression, and he stopped his ministrations. Dan whined and wriggled a bit in Arin’s grip. “Wait, no, don’t stop, I was just gonna- you don’t have to go that slow.”

Arin’s hand started moving again, and a grin split out on his face. “Someone’s a little eager.” 

“I can- I can take it, okay? I’m not gonna break, you know.” 

“I still wanna be careful, but if you’re sure…” Arin’s hand withdrew for a moment so he could get some more lube, and this time when he brought it back a single slick finger rubbed teasingly over his hole for a moment before it began to push inside. 

Dan was no stranger to this; he knew what he had to do. He made sure to keep his breathing even as Arin slid further in until he reached his first knuckle. He pulled back slowly, eased his way back in, and Arin started fingering him with slow and gentle pulses of his hand. There was no discomfort, only a faint teasing sensation that had Dan squirming and panting on the bed as Arin worked him over. 

“F-faster,” Dan pleaded. “Come on, I’m good, give me more, _ please_.”

“Oh my god, you’re so impatient,” Arin noted with amusement. He withdrew his finger and carefully pressed back in with two this time, and Dan sighed contentedly as Arin upped the pace a little. “Here I am trying not to hurt you…”

“I know you’re not going to hurt me,” Dan huffed. He wriggled his hips a bit, tried to get Arin to go deeper with a little whine. “Plus it’s kinda hard _ not _to be impatient considering the fact that I haven’t been allowed to touch my own dick this whole time so far.” 

“Want another finger, then?” Arin apparently decided that he wasn’t going to dignify Dan’s comment about not being allowed to touch himself with a response, so instead of trying to argue it further Dan just nodded and sucked in a sharp little breath when Arin eased a third finger inside. He was thrusting into Dan with sure and steady pumps of his wrist now, his fingers curling up every so often and brushing up against his prostate and making his legs shake. God_damn _ Arin was good with his hands. 

“Fucking god, Arin, how are you so good at this?” Dan was grasping at the sheets above his head in tight fists, his head thrown back as he panted and moaned up toward the ceiling. 

“Lots of practice.”

"On yourself, or other people?"

"Both, but mostly on other people." Arin did something particularly tricky with his wrist that had Dan fucking writhing on the bed with a startled moan, and if this kept going on any longer Dan was pretty sure he was going to explode.

“Fuck, _ fuck_, okay, I can’t- I can’t take this anymore- please, Arin, please just fuck me already.” Dan lowered his arms so he could push himself upward into a haphazard sitting position, and his gaze fell between Arin’s legs to his dick, noting with mounting excitement that somewhere along the way Arin had fully recovered from their earlier activities and was hard again. Arin raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Uh, are you _ sure _ you wanna just… skip to the main event? I brought a couple of toys with me, I could use one on you first just in case-” 

“Arin, I totally appreciate you wanting to be a gentleman here and make sure that I’m ready, but if I don’t get your dick inside of me within the next two minutes I think I might actually die.” 

“Well, I definitely don’t want you dying on me, so I guess we can get this show on the road, then.” Arin carefully withdrew his fingers and grasped at Dan’s hips, yanking him down the mattress and scooping an arm under his back so he could draw Dan into his lap. Dan yelped in surprise at the sudden change in position and wrapped his arms around Arin’s shoulders to try and steady himself. 

“Jesus, can you at least warn me next time before you go tossing me around like a ragdoll?” Arin barked out a short laugh and smoothed his hands down Dan’s sides.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you. You ready?” 

“_Yes_, yes, I am so beyond ready, you have no idea.” Dan leaned over in Arin’s lap so he could grab the bottle of lube that had been left off to the side and poured a liberal amount into his hand. Arin let out a quiet moan as Dan’s hand wrapped around his cock, getting it nice and slick with lube. Arin’s hands curved around the soft swell of Dan’s hips as Dan guided it between his legs. The slick head was blunt and thick as it pressed against his entrance, even bigger than any of the larger toys that he’d used in the past. He took a deep breath and tried to stay relaxed as the pressure built, and then as he lowered himself down suddenly his body yielded and the head of Arin’s cock pushed inside of him. 

"Ohhh, oh my god, oh my god- oh my fucking _ god!" _Dan immediately stopped and held himself up with a deep, shuddering gasp. Arin’s hands tightened on his hips, and he peered up at Dan with a worry set to his brow.

“Woah, hey, hey, careful there. Slow down a little,” he murmured. Jesus _ fuck_, that was a lot of dick. Dan had only managed to take in an inch or two before he stopped himself, overwhelmed by the stretch and already feeling overly full with just that small amount. 

“Are you okay?” Arin asked, and after a moment Dan managed a jerky nod. 

“I’m fine, I’m okay. I’m just… it’s kind of intense. You’re… fuck, you’re _ huge_,” Dan said breathlessly. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you. Breathe, Dan. Try to relax a bit. I thought you said you were ready?”

“I _ am_\- I _ was _ ready! I am totally relaxed right now! Here, lemme just…” Dan wriggled his hips and sank down another couple of inches, just barely biting back a whimper. “ _ Oh, _ fuuuck, that’s a lot. How- how far down am I? Close to halfway?” 

“Easy there, cowboy. Yeah, you’re about halfway. Can you keep going?” Arin smoothed his hands over Dan’s hips. “You’re doing good. Look real nice doin’ it, too.” 

“Gee, thanks.” Dan rose up and took a deep breath before sinking back down, down, down, until _ finally _ he was fully seated in Arin’s lap, his thighs burning and legs shaking already from the effort. “Hoooly shit, _ Arin_. You…” 

“How you doing?” 

“Arin, oh my god, you feel- you’re so fucking big, Arin, I’ve never felt this fucking full in my life,” Dan managed to pant out. 

“Good or a bad thing?”

“Good, good, definitely good. _ God_, you feel amazing…” Dan shuddered and tightened his grip around Arin’s shoulders. He slowly lifted his hips, maybe only a few inches before sinking back down again, and Dan whimpered at the sensation. 

Both of them seemed to have trouble finding words after that. Dan set a slow pace to start off, riding Arin in short, careful strokes, keeping him buried deep, and just the sensation of having Arin’s big dick inside him left him shaking and moaning with every breath. Arin couldn’t seem to keep his hands to himself. They stroked over Dan’s hips, skirted along the top of his thighs, snaked up to massage his chest and twist and pinch at his nipples. 

“You look so fuckin’ pretty like this,” Arin groaned, “Taking my cock so well. Fuck, just look at you.” And he shifted his hips upward on one of Dan’s downward strokes, sending him so deep Dan was sure he would be split in half. 

"_Fuck_, fuck- not too fast," Dan whimpered. "I think I still need a little more time to adjust."

"Take all the time you need. We have all night for me to fuck you stupid." Arin had the _ biggest _shit-eating grin on his face, and Dan probably would've been more annoyed by it if he wasn't preoccupied with the ridiculous fucking cock currently buried deep inside him. The stretch was so much more than he was used to, so much more overwhelming than even his biggest toys. 

"Cocky bastard," Dan muttered, and Arin laughed. 

"What, are you telling me you don't want it?" He teased. 

"I _ never _said that," Dan exclaimed. "Don't go putting words in my mouth!" 

"Kidding, kidding! Here, do you think you're ready to start moving again?" 

"I think so..." This time Dan rose a little higher, his thighs shaking just a bit as he let Arin's cock slowly slide out of him until only the head remained. He sank down a little faster than before, and the action dragged a breathy, high-pitched moan from him. Dan was startled at _ himself _ by the sound- he'd never made a noise like _ that _ before. "Fuck, _ yes, _okay, I'm ready." 

"Perfect." Arin tightened his grip on Dan's hips and guided him up and nearly off of his cock again before pressing him back down with a low groan. Dan took the hint and started grinding his hips, up and down, shaking and whimpering at the feeling of Arin's cock pressing and sliding against his prostate with each deep thrust.

It wasn’t long before he picked up the pace, seeking out that heady and overwhelming sensation, and soon enough Dan was bouncing in earnest in Arin’s lap, gasping and keening up toward the ceiling from the pleasure of it. 

"Christ, _ Arin_, you- you're so fucking _ thick_," Dan managed to choke out. He gave a sharp cry as Arin started meeting his downward strokes with short, jerking thrusts, bouncing him harder in his lap. "Oh _ god!" _

"Yeah? You fucking like that?" Arin growled, and Dan nodded enthusiastically. 

"Fuck, _ yes_, yes- don't stop, don't fucking _ stop_!" 

Arin let out a wordless groan and gripped at Dan's hips hard enough to bruise, fucking him harder in response to Dan's cries. 

Dan's thighs were starting to burn at this point from bouncing on Arin's cock, and he whimpered in an attempt to slow his pace a little. Arin caught onto what Dan was doing and slowed his brutal thrusts, letting Dan take a moment to catch his breath. Dan only got a moment of reprieve before the hands on his hips snaked back and roughly grabbed his ass. 

Suddenly Arin was moving him again, using his grip on Dan's ass to fully control the pace, fucking up into him so hard that Dan could hear the sound of skin slapping against skin as he was forcefully fucked on Arin's cock. 

It was so fucking much that Dan nearly _ screamed, _ and he surged forward to catch Arin in a bruising kiss. It was sloppy and uncoordinated, his mouth hanging open and breathing desperate moans into Arin's mouth. Arin suddenly adjusted the angle of his thrusts, and Dan actually _ did _ scream this time. 

"Yes, _ please, _ please right there, _ fuck_!" He wailed. His eyes fluttered and rolled back as he desperately clutched at Arin's shoulders, the pleasure so overwhelming that his higher brain functions felt like they were fizzling out until he could do nothing but lay shuddering and limp in Arin's arms and _ take _ it. 

After what felt like an eternity of brain melting pleasure, Dan could feel his orgasm approaching at light speed. He had long since abandoned any attempts to stifle the sounds of his pleasure- he was moaning like a fucking porn star, high and desperate and steadily increasing in volume as his body tightened in anticipation. He couldn't even speak properly at this point, couldn't articulate that he was so fucking _ close _ that he felt like he was going to _ explode_-

When his orgasm finally _did_ hit, Dan's whole body tingled down to his toes and the tips of his fingers, electricity racing down his spine and making his eyes roll back in his head. He was shaking so hard he hardly noticed the spurts of cum painting across his and Arin's stomachs, hardly noticed the high pitched _wail_ that ripped its way out of his throat. Dan's entire body jerked in Arin's grip as he was fucked through it, Arin's pounding undeterred by his orgasm. 

Dan's vision was just about whiting out as Arin kept fucking him, a steady and rough assault that robbed Dan of his breath and made him incapable of speech. The only thing he could really manage at this point was desperate gasping moans and weak mewling sounds that were beginning to sound hoarse, his legs shaking and jerking from underneath him. And Arin just kept fucking him, and fucking him, and fucking him, fucked him until he was full on sobbing, oversensitive and overwhelmed and edging close to it being too much for him to handle.

And then finally, _ finally, _Arin's cock began swelling inside of Dan as his release approached. Arin's low grunts and panting breaths were coming quicker and rising a little in volume, his rhythm becoming sloppy and jerky. He forcibly pinned Dan into his lap, as deep as he could go, and Dan moaned breathlessly alongside him at the feeling of Arin's cock pulsing, filling him with a warm rush of cum.

Dan collapsed against Arin's chest as soon as Arin began to settle down, feeling it press against his cheek as Arin caught his breath. His brain was still foggy, still trudging through the dizzying mess of endorphins as Arin lifted him up and off of his softening cock. Dan shivered at the feeling of Arin's cum leaking out of his used hole and running slowly down his thigh. _ Christ, _there was a lot of it. 

Arin gently lowered Dan down flat onto his stomach across the bed and smoothed a hand through his curls, his touch surprisingly gentle. He leaned and reached toward the nightstand for the hand towel that they had used previously. It had mostly cooled down at this point, but Dan welcomed it as Arin pressed it against his overheated skin, slick and damp with Arin's sweat and carefully cleaning the cum between his thighs and still leaking out of him. 

"Fuh-fuck," Dan finally managed to groan into the pillow. "That… that was…" 

"Did I totally rock your world or what?" Arin asked smugly. 

"You crazy bastard," Dan weakly exclaimed. "I don't think I have it in me to _move _ right now." 

"We can lie down and relax for a bit, then. Here, lemme just…" Arin slid his hands under Dan's chest and torso and rolled him onto his back before tugging the bed's blankets back. "Oh, whoops. Forgot to clean the jizz on your stomach." 

"Can you get it now, then? It's starting to feel kind of gross." 

"Yeah, I got you, don't worry." The cool hand towel pressed against Dan's belly and cleaned his front, and then Arin was scooting him across the bed to finish pulling out the blankets. He managed to pry them down enough for Dan to slip under the covers, and Dan sighed a bit as he shuffled onto his side and drew the covers over one shoulder. 

The bed dipped behind him before Arin climbed under the blankets as well, draping an arm over Dan's torso. His chest was warm and broad against Dan's back, and he relaxed in Arin's arms with a contented sigh. 

"Think we'll get up on time for checkout tomorrow if we fall asleep right now?" Dan mumbled into the pillow. 

"I wouldn't bet on it, honestly," Arin replied. "I want to try and take a shower before passing out, though. We're all sweaty and gross still." 

"Agreed."

"You think your legs will be in walking order soon, or do you need me to carry you over?" Arin teased. Dan chuckled and fought through the fatigue so he could turn over and face Arin. 

"I think you might need to carry me over." Dan reached out and smoothed his hand over Arin's bicep, curling his fingers around Arin's arm and biting his lip when Arin flexed, forcing them apart. "Something tells me that won't be very difficult for you." 

"Yeah?" Arin pressed a quick, feather-light kiss to Dan's lips and nuzzled into his neck. "Would you mind if I joined you?" 

Dan shivered at the feeling of Arin's facial hair brushing at his neck, his skin still prickly and sensitive. "Be… be my guest. You gonna keep your hands to yourself in there?" 

"Mm, no promises," Arin hummed. "We have all night for another round if you want, though." 

Dan's breath hitched a bit at that. His imagination didn't have much trouble conjuring up flashes of Arin pressed against his back, hot and wet and slick under the spray of the shower, of Arin's hand gripping at one of Dan's shoulders, his hands pressed against the wall as Arin easily held him up by the hip as they rocked together, his wet curls bouncing in time with Arin's smooth and steady thrusts. 

"I'm gonna be sore for, like, at _ least _ a week," Dan ended up saying. Arin pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him. 

"So is that a no?" 

"_God, _ no. I think I'm just about ready to get to that shower you mentioned, as a matter of fact." 

Arin gave him a wolfish grin. "Glad to hear it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY FINISHED... I've literally had this in my drafts since like August so I'm SO happy to finally be posting this hdhsfsjsg 
> 
> Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed my Brain Rot... pls feel free to leave a comment if you read/enjoyed it!!!


End file.
